dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin Buu (Pure Evil)
|Race=Majin |Gender=Male |Date of birth=May 8th, Age 774 |Date of death=May 8th, Age 774 |FamConnect= Majin Buu (good counterpart/fusee) Super Buu (fused form) Kid Buu (original form) }} Evil Buu (魔人ブウ 純粋悪, Majin Bū Junsui Aku; lit. "Majin Boo Pure Evil") is a tall, thin, and gray emaciated form which appeared after Majin Buu dispelled the evil from his body. Overview Evil Buu represents the dark side of Majin Buu and possesses the bulk of their power, a result of Majin Buu's anger becoming more than he could resist until he expelled it as Evil Buu. This explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the fat Majin Buu. The pure evil Majin Buu is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel (except for him having a dark blue cape where Good Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab grey), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech. Biography Once he emerges from the puff of smoke in the air after Buu expelled his inner evil, Evil Buu immediately proceeds to mercilessly eliminate the crazed gunman Van Zant in the mountains. He then battles against the good Majin Buu, with the evil incarnation quickly gaining the upper hand, the good Buu is unable to land a hit. After dominating the battle, he consumes "Good Majin Buu" after reflecting an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. Evil Buu then eats the chocolate Good Buu, causing them to re-fuse, this time with the evil on the outside instead of the inside, resulting in Super Buu. While transforming into Super Buu, he also uttered a maniacal laugh while steam was expelled from his body. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Guilty Flash' – Evil Buu charges up an energy sphere created from ki and then fires it in the form a large reddish-orange energy wave. He used the attack to kill Van Zant and destroyed the entire mountain the gunman was on at the time. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Only used in the anime, during his fight against Majin Buu. *'Super Kamehameha' – Evil Buu used the Super Kamehameha during his fight against Majin Buu in the anime. He also uses it in video games, where it has a pink/white color. *'Super Breath' – Evil Buu used Majin Buu's Super Breath to counter the Chocolate Beam onto Majin Buu himself before absorbing him and transforming into Super Buu. Named Mystic Breath in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. **'Flame Shower Breath' – A more powerful version of the Super Breath. It was created for the video games, and it is displayed as white in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Upon contact with an eventual opponent, the flame creates an explosion. *'Super Explosive Wave' – An attack also only used in the video games. To perform it, Evil Buu crosses his arms over his chest at crouches slightly. Then an electric aura will surround him and, after a few seconds, he unleashes all his energy at once by spreading his arms and legs out, thus creating a destructive, pink energy wave around himself that obliterates anything in its path. Evil Buu might use it as a shield from incoming fire, or for destroying his opponents. *'Kaikosen' – An attack fired from the antenna on his head, displaying a pink electrifying beam that, upon impact, paralyzes the opponent for a short amount of time. Evil uses this in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms Super Buu Super Buu is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. Kid Buu This is the original incarnation of Buu, created by Bibidi. He is stated by Old Kai to be the most dangerous version of the being. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Supreme Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into his pure form, Kid Buu. Video game appearances Evil Buu has appears in the following Dragon Ball video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kozo Shioya *Ocean Dub: Brian Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima *Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique Trivia *Evil Buu's voice is high-pitched in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi; this is fixed later on. However, he still only yells and grunts in the Budokai Tenkaichi games despite being able to speak in the series. *Evil Buu is the only Buu form to refer to himself with correct grammar (without the absorption of Piccolo). He says "I'm Majin Buu" instead of "Me Majin Buu" or simply "Buu" like the other forms. This could mean that he is the most intelligent of Buu's four main forms. *Theoretically, Evil Buu and the Kid Buu who appears at the end of the series are the same being, Kid Buu being the pure Evil Buu (without absence of Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, and the fat Majin Buu/Supreme Kais). *He is the only form of Buu not to display any stretching of his body parts in the manga/anime, however, he has this ability in video games. Also, while still having a pink aura, Evil Buu is the only incarnation of Buu to not have pink skin. **An image depicting Babidi's forces, in Daizenshuu 4, shows an alternately colored version of Evil Buu with pink skin and red eyes. Gallery See also *Evil Buu (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains